


Поэзия

by Lyna_SH



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: AU, Fluff, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 18:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20412265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyna_SH/pseuds/Lyna_SH
Summary: Всё для Валеры, даже стихи.





	Поэзия

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Poetry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19884487) by [Keiraskinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keiraskinder/pseuds/Keiraskinder). 

> Это не о реальных людях. Использованы персонажи сериала «Чернобыль» HBO. Автор указал AU, потому что здесь нет никакой радиации и трагедий. 
> 
> Слэш самый невинный. Но, пожалуйста, не читайте, если вы категорически против.

«Это не работает», — мрачно думает Борис.

Валерий, как всегда, сидит за столом и трудится над своими заметками. Что-то вычисляет, что-то зачеркивает и пишет вновь.

Борис смотрит. И размышляет.

Что ж, он все перепробовал. Из кожи вон лез, лишь бы угодить Валере. Достал ему пять тысяч тонн песка и бора. И луноход, мать его так! Этот человек думает, что луноходы просто падают с неба?!

Это последняя попытка завоевать его сердце, дает себе слово Борис. Если и она не поможет, поползновениям конец. По-настоящему в этот раз. 

Если начистоту, Борис понимает, что не слишком хорош для Валеры. Но кто же тогда хорош? Валерий — академик! Научные степени, почетные звания, изданные книги. Говорит на четырех языках! Четырех чертовых языках!.. Из школьного курса французского Борис смутно помнит только одну фразу: «Quelle heure est-il». Что значит: «Приятно познакомиться».*

Словом, Валерий — человек образованный и интеллигентный. К такому нужен особый подход. Луноход не подействовал — но, может, Валера любит искусство?.. Эти головастые умники обычно помешаны на искусстве и всем таком.

Борис сводил бы Валерия в Большой театр. Лучший коньяк в Москве! И музыка в самый раз, если слушать ее из буфета — не слишком громкая. А еще оттуда не видно колготок на балетных. Какой срам! Борис всегда краснеет при виде этих колготок и даже мысли о них.

Но Большого тут нет, и Борис решил обратиться к поэзии. Не сказать, что в этой области он знаток. Единственное стихотворение, которое он знает назубок — «У попа была собака, он ее любил. Она съела кусок мяса, он ее убил». Не лучший выбор в плане ухаживаний. Потому он отправился в библиотеку и умыкнул оттуда томик Шекспира.

Борису открылось, что этот малый, Шекспир, похоже, был силен. Ни капельки не занудный. Так что, отчаявшись поразить воображение Валеры, Борис зазубрил несколько строк.

— Поэзию любишь?

Валерий слегка ошарашен. Нет, не слегка — безмерно. Он чуть не грохнулся со стула.

— Что?

— Поэзия, — объясняет Борис. — Знаешь, когда рифмы. «У попа была собака» и типа того.

— Э-э… Я даже не знаю… А что?

Однажды Борис заметил, что чтецы на радио подвывают. Может, по какой-то неизвестной ему причине это единственно верный способ декламировать стихи. Но прошлой ночью, когда Борис проводил репетицию в гостиничном номере, соседи стали стучать ему в стену — явно не оценили _подвыв_. По правде сказать, это звучало жутко даже для его собственного слуха. Поэтому он решил читать своим обычным голосом.

_— Мои глаза в тебя не влюблены, —_  
Они твои пороки видят ясно.  
А сердце ни одной твоей вины  
Не видит и с глазами не согласно.** 

Молчание.

Валерий выглядит, мягко говоря, оторопевшим.

— Кто это написал? — задает он вопрос.

Борису так хочется сказать: «Это я сам написал, для тебя». Но нет.

— Я… Я имею в виду, один мой приятель. Не бери в голову.

Снова молчание. Валерий изучает Бориса с ног до головы, словно пытаясь что-то о нем понять.

— А ты… часто так делаешь? — наконец нерешительно спрашивает Валерий. — То, что сейчас сделал. Декламируешь стихи… людям?

— Гм… Ну… Иногда бывает, — говорит Борис. — Что? Считаешь, я такой глупый, что даже не знаю стихов?! — с негодованием добавляет он.  
Валерий задумчиво смотрит на него. Затем возвращается к своим запискам.

Борис уничтожен. Он ожидал хоть какой-то реакции! Надеялся, Валерий хотя бы улыбнется, бога ради! Любой другой уже сказал бы: «Ладно, Борис, ясно как день, что ты втрескался в меня по уши, и знаешь — я только за! Давай сделаем это! Прямо здесь, прямо на этом столе!» 

Но не Валерий. Он явно не заинтересован. Точка. Ты просто жалкий неудачник, Борис. Живи с этим.

— Представь, что ты встретил человека, — тихо произносит Валерий, не глядя на Бориса, — очень непохожего на тебя самого. Твою противоположность. Он сильный и властный. Он главный и отдает людям приказы… 

Борис в замешательстве. О чем это он? Валерий встретил человека, и тот произвел на него впечатление. И Валерий хочет поделиться своими мыслями. Вообще-то, Борису до лампочки тот человек, кем бы он ни был. Борис предпочел бы поговорить о них — о Валере и о себе.

— Когда он говорит, его слушают, — продолжает Валерий.

_Ага!_ Это наверняка Тараканов, догадывается Борис. Валера имеет в виду генерала Тараканова. Тот отдает приказы, и все солдаты и офицеры его слушают. Было бы странно, если бы не слушали — он же их командир.

— Но под этой стальной броней, — продолжает Валерий почти мечтательно, — самая добрая и нежная душа на земле. Золотое сердце. Он щедрый, отзывчивый и заботливый.

Борис кивает. Да-да, Тараканов и правда славный парень, добрый и щедрый. Он подарил Борису швейцарский нож, а ведь дело было не в его день рождения, и даже не в Новый год. Мировой мужик этот генерал.

— Он, конечно, не без недостатков, — усмехается Валерий и качает головой. — Слегка вспыльчивый… Низкая самооценка… 

Что за черт с низкой самооценкой у Тараканова, удивляется Борис. Он точно слышал это выражение раньше, но забыл, что оно означает... Может, какая-то болезнь желудка? Типа низкой кислотности. Борис помнит, что Тараканов как-то жаловался на несварение…

Но к чему вообще обсуждать проблемы с пищеварением у Тараканова?! Когда сердце Бориса вот-вот разорвется на части! Здорово! Просто здорово!

Валерий глядит на него, ожидая хоть какого-нибудь ответа.

— Ясно, — говорит Борис. Хотя ему вообще ничего не ясно.

— Правда? — спрашивает Валерий, и в его глазах загорается лучик надежды.

Он смотрит на свои руки, как будто решаясь сказать что-то важное, а затем медленно говорит, глядя Борису прямо в глаза:

— Тогда тебе, может быть, интересно узнать, что я нахожу этого человека совершенно великолепным. Что, когда он рядом, я не могу дышать. Что, позволь он обнять себя, я не смог бы его отпустить. 

ЧТО?!

Проклятье.

Хана Борису.

Валерий только что сообщил ему, что влюблен в Тараканова.

«Что ж, хотел четкого ответа — получи, — уныло думает Борис. — Оставь его в покое. Твое внимание нежелательно».

Но Тараканов! Этот проклятый предатель! Увел Валеру прямо из-под носа!

Борис беленеет от гнева. Он должен что-нибудь стукнуть.

Когда со всей силы пинаешь по кирпичной стене, обычно не раздается ни звука, и Валерий ничего не замечает. И все-таки это очень-очень больно. Пальцы на ногах Бориса ноют до одури, и он еле сдерживается, чтобы не закричать. Валерий, который явно ждал какого-то ответа, выбирает момент, чтобы взглянуть на Бориса с робкой надеждой в глазах.

И видит, что тот кривится от боли. Эта чертова стена!

Глаза Валерия меняются, как будто что-то в них умерло. Он отводит взгляд в сторону.

— Понятно, — шепчет он надломленным голосом. — Ты не очень-то рад… моему признанию.

Не очень-то рад?! Что за выдержка у этого человека!

— РАД? — вспыхивает Борис. — Чему мне радоваться — тому, что ты полюбил другого?! Всё, чего ты просил! Всё! Для тебя я бы прыгнул в чертов реактор! Всё для тебя! И я всегда — ВСЕГДА! — отдавал тебе пикулечки из столовских обедов! 

— Это потому что ты их не любишь, — бормочет Валерий.

Он так растерян…

— Нет, это потому что ИХ ЛЮБИШЬ ТЫ! — ревет Борис. — Я узнал, как работает ядерный реактор! Думаешь, это было легко? Так подумай еще раз! Я читал тебе, мать их, стихи! Этого мало? А теперь ты говоришь, что втюрился в Тараканова и ждешь, что я буду этому рад?!

— Погоди, — говорит Валерий. — Каким боком тут генерал?

— Верь мне, он разберется, _каким боком_, — угрюмо отвечает Борис.

Баста. Он вернется в свой гостиничный номер и застрелится. Оставит короткую записку: «ПРОШУ НИКОГО НЕ ВИНИТЬ».

Ну, может, припишет маленькими буквами: «Кроме Валерия Легасова и его драгоценного генерала Тараканова».

В воображении Бориса возникает мрачная картина — его одинокая могила. Тут же стоит Валерий, весь в черном, с цветами в руках. Его глаза полны слез. «Я не ценил тебя, когда ты был рядом, Боря, — шепчет Валерий. — А теперь уже слишком поздно… Как я мог отвергнуть тебя из-за этого дурацкого генерала! Я не могу себе простить! Кто достанет мне песок и бор, и весь жидкий азот в Советском Союзе, и сотню голых шахтеров, и Луну с неба — теперь, когда тебя нет?»

Нет. Всему конец. Но дело в том, что у Бориса нет пистолета — как же он застрелится?.. Может, сигануть из окна? Но, опять же, его номер на втором этаже…

К дьяволу такую жизнь, ну правда.

Он хотел бы сказать Валере, что его улыбка — самая прекрасная вещь на земле, и что он будет рад провести остаток жизни, пытаясь вызвать эту улыбку снова и снова.

Но нет. Какой теперь смысл.

— Ты понятия не имеешь, что значишь для меня, — объявляет он Валерию, который все еще сидит и глазеет. — Говоришь, он добрый и щедрый? А я — разве не был к тебе добр?..

Взгляд Валерия медленно загорается, и на его лице появляется свет понимания.

Борис небрежно отмахивается, как будто сообщает: «Все кончено», и поворачивается, чтобы уйти.

Но далеко он не уходит, потому что внезапным манером Валерий уже _не сидит_ за своим столом. Нет, он обвивает Бориса и целует, целует, целует его.

— Погоди… — опомнившись, бормочет взятый приступом Борис. Он на грани нового приступа — сердечного в этот раз! — Погоди, но как насчет того, что ты сказал… Насчет генерала…

— Ох, Боря, — шепчет Валерий, обхватив его лицо ладонями, и глядит с такой нежностью, что сердце Бориса делает кувырок в груди. — Забудь, что я сказал. Я такой идиот! Не нужна мне поэзия. Я весь твой.

И, говоря это, Валера снова его целует. К концу поцелуя Борис забывает и свое имя, и этот чудной разговор. 

_________________________________________________________  
* Quelle heure est-il? _(фр.)_ — Который час? _(Прим. пер.)_  
** У. Шекспир. Сонет 141


End file.
